Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. Fuel cells typically include an electrolyte substance. One common electrolyte substance that is utilized in fuel cells is a proton-exchange membrane (PEM), such as Nafion, which is often used in fuel cells that are utilized to power vehicles. PEMs function by conducting protons from a fuel source, while at the same time acting as a barrier to electrons from the fuel source. The electrons are rerouted to the electric load of the fuel cell.
PEMs can provide the required durability and chemical stability for use in many applications. However, increasing durability and chemical stability is desired to further expand PEM's commercial applications into areas such as automotive fuel cells. The need exists, especially in the field of automotive fuel cells, for a device and method of evaluating the durability and chemical stability of PEMs cost effectively, accurately and repeatedly.